


Two Guys and a Girl

by mergatrude



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-22
Updated: 2003-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the ds_flashfiction Threesome Challenge</p>
    </blockquote>





	Two Guys and a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_flashfiction Threesome Challenge

“Okay, turn her over.”

The starter motor whirred for a moment and then the engine came to life with a growl. He revved her a few times, revelling in the roar of horsepower. At his dad’s signal he let her drop into an idle and leaned back in the seat, feeling his body throb in time with the engine.

His dad clapped a blackened hand on his shoulder saying, “Good work, son.” He felt ten feet tall and bullet proof.

“Let’s take her out.” He wanted to let the beast growl down the street, through the neighbourhood, let ‘em see who they were messing with.

Damien shook his head and laughed, reaching in through the window to switch off the engine.

“Ray, Ray, Ray. You think I’d take your mother out on the town in her dressing gown and curlers?” He dropped the hood and ran his hand over the primer. “Six coats oughta do it.”


End file.
